


Ikaw Sa Umaga

by dimawari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Kageyama Tobio, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Filipino, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Milk, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet Tsukishima Kei, Tagalog, TsukiKage, Understanding, kiss, request, tampo, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimawari/pseuds/dimawari
Summary: Just--tsukikage lambingan sa umaga.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Ikaw Sa Umaga

Hindi maganda ang naging simula ng umaga ni Tobio. Walang gatas sa _refrigirator_ , bugok na ang tatlong natitirang itlog, ubos na ang mga de lata, puno na naman ng labada ang _laundry basket_ , at walang Kei sa tabi niya pagkagising.

"Nasa'an ka?" agad na tanong niya pagkasagot pa lang ng kasintahan sa kabilang linya. Rinig na rinig ang bigat ng hininga ni Kei na para bang naghahabol ng hininga. Sampung sedundo ang tinunganga ni Tobio sa paghihintay ng sagot.

"Hoy."

 _"Hm? Miss mo na 'ko agad?"_ Kahit hindi nakikita ni Tobio ay alam na niyang nakangisi 'to kaya mas lalong nag-init ang ulo niya. _Siraulo 'to ah? Hindi na nga nagpapaalam, nag-aalala ka na nga, iinisin ka pa._

"Asa ka pa, gago! Wala na ‘kong makain dito!"

 _"Good morning din, king."_ Narinig ni Tobio ang pagbukas ng pintuan ng apartment nila at bumungad sa kanya ang nobyong punong-puno ang braso ng mga _paperbag_ na may mga lamang pinamili. "Nag-grocery lang po ako, _mahal na hari_."

Inilapag kaagad ni Kei ang mga pinamili, naghugas ng kamay, saka lumapit kay Tobio na nakabusangot pa rin ang mukha ngunit hindi na makatingin sa kanya. 

Marahang hinalikan ni Kei ang noo ng nobyo. "Sorry hindi ako nagpaalam."

Bumaba ang mga halik sa ilong ni Tobio. "Gusto ko lang na may makain ka paggising mo. Medyo na- _late_ nga lang." 

Tumawa ito ng bahagya at iyon na ata ang pinaka _cute_ na tawa ni Kei na narinig ni Tobio. Nag-init ang mga pisngi niya sa kilig at sa hiya na rin dahil sa pagtotoyo niya kanina.

"Cute." Sinuklay nito gamit ang mga daliri ang buhok niyang magulo pa mula sa pagkakatulog saka binalikan ang mga pinamili para ayusin ito.

Lumingon muli si Kei sa kanya ng may nakakalokong ngiti. “Tsaka wala ng gatas ang baby ko, e. Nagmamaktol pa naman ‘yon ‘pag hindi napapadede.”

“Gago ka ba?” angil niya na siyang tinawanan lang ng isa.

Nanatiling nakatayo si Tobio. Wala na ang inis niya sa hindi pagpapaalam ni Kei sa kanya pero wala na rin 'yung kilig na naramdaman niya sa pagiging malambing ng nobyo ilang segundo pa lang ang nakalilipas.

Muli na naman siyang nakapamewang at ramdam ni Kei na parang may mga kutsilyong sumasaksak sa likuran niya, at tama naman ang hinala niya dahil paglingon niya muli kay Tobio ay nakabusangot na naman itong nakatingin ng mariin sa kanya. 

Minsan hindi talaga makuha-kuha ni Kei si Tobio, e. Kahit isang taon na silang nagsasama sa iisang bubong ay may mga pagkakataon pa ring walang ideya si Kei sa gustong mangyari ng kasintahan.

Naiintindihan niya naman dahil alam niyang hindi naman kasi sanay si Tobio sa ganitong klaseng _set-up_. 'Yung kailangan niyong maging tapat sa nararamdaman at emosyon ng isa't isa palagi. Sabihan. Hindi naghuhulaan. Hindi nagtataguan para maiwasan 'yung mga hindi pagkakaintindihan. 

Hindi gaanong kapasensyoso si Kei sa ibang tao, pero kay Tobio? Sobra. Kaya kahit na nahihirapan siyang basahin si Tobio kapag nag-iinarte katulad ngayon, iniintindi pa rin niya. At iintindihin hangga't kaya.

Gano'n magmahal ang isang Kei Tsukishima.

Pero tanging kay Tobio Kageyama lang.

Ngumuso siya nang hindi gumagalaw si Kei at naghihintay naman itong magsalita si Tobio. 

Naghintay pa ng kaunti si Kei. Namumuo na ang inip kay Tobio.

“Hindi ko magagawa ang gusto mong mangyari kung ‘di mo sasabihin,” basag ni Kei sa katahimikan. “hindi ako manghuhula.”

Iritableng nagkunot-noo si Tobio sa sinabi ng kaharap. “Sinong may sabing may gusto akong gawin ha? Wala naman akong sinasabi!”

“Mismo.”

Lumapit ng dahan-dahan si Kei at kita niyang nanigas sa kinatatayuan si Tobio. Napaatras pa ito ng bahagya nang halos dalawang dangkal na lang ang pagitan nila sa isa’t isa. 

“Wala ka ngang sinasabi— _and yet,_ your actions say otherwise. We’ve talked about this already, ‘di ba? I need you to be honest with me at all times.”

 _Honesty._ Iyon ang pinag-usapan nila matapos nilang mag-away ng sobra isang gabi. Muntikan na silang mauwi sa hiwalayan nung oras na ‘yon dahil palaging hindi sila magkatagpo sa gitna. 

Maraming hindi sinasabi si Tobio kay Kei na kailangan na palang bigyan ng atensyon, hanggang sa mapuno na lang si Tobio dahil hindi na pala niya kaya. At kung kailan naman napansin na sa wakas ni Kei, hindi na kayang ayusin pa. 

Nagsimula iyon sa mga simpleng bagay tulad ng gawaing bahay hanggang sa umabot sa pangangailangan ni Tobio bilang kasintahan nito. 

Pero kahit sobrang hirap intindihin ni Tobio, sobrang dali pa ring mahalin ang nobyo ng buong puso at pasensya.

Mainit ang mga palad ni Kei nang ikulong nito ang mga pisngi niya sa palad nito. Nanlambot ang mga tuhod ni Tobio sa mabilis na elektrisidad na dumaloy sa balat niya.

“Anong gusto ng hari ko?” Mataman siyang tinignan nito. Buo ang atensyon.

Nag-iwas siya ng tingin sa hiya. Bumigat na rin ang ulo niya sa mga kamay ni Kei, senyales ng pagsuko niya rito.

Pinalis niya ang mga kamay ni Kei saka isiniksik ang mukha sa leeg nito. “Kiss.”

Naramdaman niya ang pag-igtad nito dahil sa sinabi niya. 

“Kiss?”

Tumango siya nang hindi pa rin tinitignan si Kei at mas lalong sumiksik sa leeg nito. 

Biglang tila lumindol sa mga balikat ni Kei nang bahagyang natawa ito sa inaakto ni Tobio. 

“Kiss lang ang gusto ng mahal ko?” Natatawa-tawa pa ring tanong nito sa kanya. May halong hindi makapaniwala sa tono nito. 

Hinampas ni Tobio si Kei sa dibdib. “‘Bakit ka tumatawa?!”

“Ahh, king…Hindi ko alam kung ba’t baliw na baliw ako sa’yo.” Naiiling na komento nito.

Marahang hinawakan ni Kei ang mukha niya na kusa naman niyang iniangat upang tuluyang iharap rito. 

May maliit na ngiti sa labi at mga matang sing lambot ng ulap ang mga tingin na sumalubong kay Tobio. 

“Good morning, mahal ko.” saka tuluyang pinagbigyan ang hinaing ng kasintahan.

Mabagal ang pagdampi ng init sa mga labi niya pero tila sasabog na ang puso ni Tobio sa saya. Maingat ang bawat haplos ng daliri nito sa mga pisngi niya na para bang mababasag siya ano mang oras kung hindi gagaanan ni Kei ang paghawak sa pinakamamahal.

Sinuklian ng malalambing na kamay ni Tobio ang dibdib ni Kei pababa sa balakang nito. Iniangat ng bahagya ang laylayan ng damit at paikot na minasahe ang balat nito gamit ang mga hinlalaking daliri. 

“Hmm…”

“Kei—teka…” Pwersahan siyang humiwalay upang habulin ang hininga. Gano’n din ang ginawa ng kasintahan nang mapagtantong halos nalalagutan na pala sila ng hangin. 

Aakmang hahalikan ulit siya ni Kei nang pigilan niya ito dahil talagang hinihingal pa rin siya. 

“Isa pa...” Ngumuso ito sa kanya na parang bata at hindi na napigilan ni Tobio na pigilan ang pag-alpas ng mga ngiti sa labi niya. 

_Ah, Kei. Anong gagawin ko kung hindi ikaw?_

Isang malalim na hininga ang hinugot ni Tobio bago nagsalita.

“Then kiss me again.”


End file.
